The Girl in the Red Coat
by hello.skies.of.blue
Summary: A boy lost in life captures a picture of a scared, lonely girl in the middle of an empty park on a cold, dank morning. Every morning she’s there, and every day he longs to talk to her. Drawn to each other, they finally meet out of coincidence and..TroyPay


AN// This will be the first thing I've ever put up on fanfic. The story was actually a dream I had, as strange as that sounds. It wasn't about the High School Musical characters, but after watching the newly released High School Musical 2 (and loving it) I decided to write this.

Summary// A boy lost in life captures a picture of a scared, lonely girl in the middle of an empty park on a cold, dank morning. Every morning she's there, and every day he longs to talk to her. Drawn to each other, they finally meet out of coincidence and become entangled in each other's lives. Troypay.

- # -

The Girl in the Red Coat

Captivated

The sky was a swirling mass of varying grey's, that twisted and turned furiously before single droplets of rain began to fall, hitting the concrete ground lightly before rising into the air and falling back, forming deep puddles that swelled and rippled in the light breeze. His apartment was a mere two and a half blocks from Regent's Park, a truly beautiful area, especially in autumn, when the newly reddened leaves float from the tree's, covering the path in a red and brown patchwork quilt.

Troy saw the world through blue eyes, lined with grey. Unique, certainly, but Troy was a unique boy. His hair, as dark as it was naturally, would be streaked with blonde every summer after spending many lazy days out under the suns bleaching rays, and his skin was a naturally tan bronze, even in the middle of a deep, dank winter.

At this precise moment, Troy turned in his sleep, dragging the paper-thin sheet half covering his athletically built body around with him, so it lay beside him in a twisted heap. His face lay rammed into his pillow, and one strong arm draped over his mattress, hanging limply against the metal frame.

Four paws scuttered across the wooden floorboards of his bedroom, bristly tail wagging energetically unlike its owner, now snoring into his pillow. A cold, wet nose rubbed up against his hand eagerly, demanding attention and Troy attempted to shoo the animal away with one hand.

The dog, now intrigued by the hand gesture, sat back on its hind legs, head tilted to one side and ears pricked up in curiosity.

Troy dragged his hand back up the mattress, turning again so his broad back was turned away from the dog, who now, thinking this was some form of entertaining game, barked happily, sitting up once again, her tail wagging.

"G'way Miles," Troy grunted, causing the light ginger and white speckled Spaniel to bark again, as, other than the light movement of his breathing, Troy's body became still upon the bed.

The dog, unsatisfied with her owner's laziness, jumped up against the mattress, paws scratching against the bed sheets.

Troy grumbled at his pet's perseverance, cursing under his breath at her liveliness.

The small dog's next tactic was to whine, but Troy already saw it coming, and grabbing the pillow from under his head, he tossed it out of his open door and into the hallway, where Miley, the wavy haired cocker spaniel, chased it playfully.

A lot of grunting, scraping and growling later, a set of paws, followed by the slapping of bare feet against wood entered his bedroom.

"Troy, take you're stupid dog for a walk, she just ate your pillow,"

- # -

Chad Danforth, Troy's flatmate had left Troy no other choice but to drag his lazy ass out of bed and take Miley, the overly energetic spaniel out for her walk. And after threats of kicking said dog out the window if she even attempted to 'fight' his pillow like Troy's, Troy had decided to keep his pet well away from his tempered friend.

He had done his very best to look half-way decent before leaving the apartment, combing his hands through his fairly short, dark brown hair, pulling on a pair of faded, ripped jeans, a white tee-shirt, grey zip-up jumper and his favourite brown leather jacket. Finished off with a pair of scuffed, black sneakers and his beloved camera, a Nikon D50, the cheapest he could find (and it had still wiped him out for cash) he was ready to go.

With Miley firmly attached to her leash, he left the house, walking the two and a half blocks to the grand, black metal gates of Regent's Park.

Occasionally he would snap a picture, capturing a blackbird perched on a park bench, an old abandoned bike, missing a tire chained to a metal pole in the fence, or even a lost shoe, dirty and ripped, dangling by its laces from the barbed wire lining the top of a brick wall. The smallest things intrigued him, especially at times like these, 5.45am on a Saturday morning, the park being eerily empty, and the only sounds for miles being the whistling wind whipping gently at his hair and Miley's soft yapping as she ran in dizzying circles.

He walked in an almost blissful silence, his shoes half-sinking into the wet muddy ground when a dot of red in the distance caught his eye. He took out his camera, his brow furrowing as he zoomed in on the object.

A girl was sitting on a swing, attached with rope to the thick branch of a strong tree, with the few leaves still dotting it's branches growing crispy and brown as the seasons turned to winter.

She was sitting motionlessly, long blonde hair lashing across her face from the wind, wearing a long red, expensive looking duffel coat. She was out of place in her surroundings, a bright shining light in a sea of grey, and he was transfixed. With shaking hands, he snapped a picture, the shutter blinking and capturing the scene as he pulled the camera away from his eye, allowing it to rest against his chest.

She's the girl in the red coat//he is captivated.

- # -

Hated it? Thought is was decent? Average? Boring? Good? Bad? Happy? Sad? Please let me know, I'd love some feedback.


End file.
